neworiginsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell
Hell Realm is an alternate plane of reality, traditionally accessible only by those of demonic heritage, beings of a higher order and the souls of the dead. The Hell Realm itself is split into several circles or spheres, each effectively its own realm within the Hell Realm and each is controlled by a Hell Lord. 1st Circle/Sphere of Hell Lucifer's realm, considered the Biblical Hell. - This circle is historically ruled by Lucifer Morningstar, this realm collects human souls and is the counterpart to Heaven. In Lucifer's absence it is ruled by Neron or Lucifer Lightbringer Known Inhabitants Lucifer Morningstar Lucifer Lightbringer Neron Satanus Lady Blaze 2nd Circle/Sphere of Hell Mephisto's Realm - a Separate Hell Realm ruled by Mephisto, this realm appears to collect souls from throughout the universe and not just earth, it has no counter part. Known Inhabitants Mephisto Mephista Blackheart Asmodeus 3rd Circle/Sphere of Hell Satannish's Realm Known Inhabitants Satannish 4th Circle/Sphere of Hell Beelzebub's realm Known Inhabitants Beelzebub Azzael 5th Circle/Sphere of Hell Belial's Realm Known Inhabitants Belial Etrigan 6th Circle/Sphere of Hell Marduk Kurios's Realm Known Inhabitants Marduk Kurios Hellstorm 7th Circle/Sphere of Hell Satan's Realm - This circle is ruled by Satan, this realm collects human souls and is considered a counterpart to Heaven. In Satan's absence it is ruled by Malebolgia. It is also home to the Hell Spawn. Known Inhabitants Satan Malebolgia Hell Spawn 8th Circle/Sphere of Hell Lady Death's Realm - This circle is ruled by Lady Death, this realm collects human souls and is considered a counterpart to Heaven. Was formerly ruled by Lucifer The Unspeakable, a powerful demon Hell Lord often confused with Lucifer Lightbringer and Lucifer Morningstar Known Inhabitants Lady Death Purgatori Lucifer The Unspeakable 9th Circle/Sphere of Hell - This circle is effectively frozen waste land with a massive frozen lake. All the souls and residence of this realm are typically guilty of treachery and are frozen in the ice, the worse the treachery the deeper in the ice. The realm is ruled by the Grand Duke Barbatos. Known Inhabitants - Azzael - Demon Arch-Duke and Father of Hellboy, banished and frozen here for giving Hellboy the Right Hand of Doom Also See Hades - Separate realm unto itself which includes Hades & Tartarus. It is ruled by the Death God Hades. The Counterpart is Elysium, also known as the Elysian Fields. Hades still known to collect souls from Earth, but typically only those from the Olympian realm now. Hel - Separate realm unto itself which includes Hel and is located in in the realm of Niffleheim. It is ruled by the Death Goddess Hela. The Counterpart is Valhalla and collects souls from the Nordic Realms. Hela has been known to collect souls from Midgard on occasion. Muspelheim - Separate realm unto itself which includes Muspelheim. This is not a realm of the dead, but does have Fire Demons. The realm is ruled by the great fire demon Surtur. Yomi - Separate realm unto itself. Yomi is the Japanese Underworld from the Shinto religion and is ruled by the Amatsu-Kami Izanami and is the counterpart to Takama-ga-hara Nether-realm - Separate realm unto itself. Nether-realm is the realm of Trigon. It is populated by a variety of demons, the only thing left after Trigon conquered the realm. Gehenna - Separate realm unto itself, ruled by Ba'al. River Styx - The River Styx is a unique cross dimensional river that seems to touch a number of the hell realms. Note Category:Dimensional Realm Category:Places Category:Hell Realm